The disclosure relates to compressors. More particularly, the disclosure relates to electric motor-driven hermetic or semi-hermetic compressors.
One particular use of electric motor-driven compressors is liquid chillers. An exemplary liquid chiller uses a hermetic centrifugal compressor. The exemplary unit comprises a standalone combination of the compressor, a condenser unit, an evaporator unit, an expansion device, and various additional components.
In most refrigeration systems (especially those using screw compressors and reciprocating compressors), a lubricant (e.g., oil) is added to the refrigerant. The oil may be selectively separated from the refrigerant flow and reintroduced for lubrication (e.g., separated in a mechanical separator or still and then returned to lubrication ports along the bearings. Other compressors (especially centrifugal compressors) are oil-free. In such oil-free compressors, refrigerant itself may be directed to the bearings to cool and lubricate the bearings. Exemplary bearings are ball bearing-type bearings where the balls are made from ceramic materials. The refrigerant may be drawn by a mechanical pump for delivery to the bearings.